Six ways to annoy Dist the Rose
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: After a very bored Anise annoys a certain God-General, he ends up confiscating a certain precious item to her until she shows some respect. We all know what Anise will do. She decides to get revenge and gets some unexpected help. Will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1: Annoyed Anise and Sad Arietta

I came up with this idea from reading a fanficton about how to annoy the six god-generals. This one is mainly focused around six ways of annoying Dist. It is supposed to be humorous but I'm not good with coming up with funny stuff for stories. Still I hope you enjoy it and please review this as well! :-)

* * *

Chapter 1: An annoyed Anise and Sad Arietta

"You get back here with my revenge journal now, you little brat!"

"Make me, Reaper!"

"It's ROSE! DIST THE ROSE! Not Reaper!"

The voices of Anise and Dist could be heard echoing throughout the cathedral. A very bored Anise had suddenly got the idea of annoying Dist by stealing his most prized possession. This happened to be his revenge journal; a book in which Dist wrote down in a diary like format about what certain people had done to anger him and what revenge he was planning to pull on them. No one knew who was actually in the book; however if they did happen to anger Dist then they knew their name would end up being scribbled in there. Anise was fully aware that by stealing the book itself her name would probably end up inside it. Of course she didn't care. She wasn't afraid of Dist, even though she was only 13. Anise dashed down the stairs into the main hallway of the cathedral with Dist chasing her on his hover chair. She had his revenge journal held tightly underneath her left arm. Dist zoomed down the stairs after her; however, due to how fast the chair was actually going, he fell forwards and began rolling down the stairs in a large heap. He landed flat on his face at the bottom of the stairs. His hover chair rolled down behind him and landed right on top of him. Anise skidded to a halt when she realised Dist wasn't chasing her anymore. She swirled around to see the heap of Dist and his hover chair lying at the bottom of the stairs. Anise burst out into a heap of laughter while Dist let out a small groan of agony. He carefully pushed himself up onto his knees and pushed the chair angrily to one side. His face turned scarlet as he stared at Anise laughing her head off at him.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, you insolent little girl!" He screeched. "Now hand over my revenge journal!"

Anise let out a huge sigh and composed herself.

"Oh come on, Reaper! Can't you have a laugh every once in a while?"

A devilish smile appeared across Anise's face. She had thought of another way to tease him.

"Hmm… I wonder what you have actually written in here… I might just have a quick peek…"

Anise carefully opened the first page of Dist's revenge journal. Dist's face went a bright shade of red and his hands began to ball into fists.

"Give that back to me!" He screamed.

Just as Dist tried to stand up on his own feet his hover chair flattened him to the floor again. Anise just smirked.

"Let's see… Aha! I guess I'll just read this one!" Anise taunted.

She began to read the first few lines of the entry.

"Dear revenge journal,

I, the most gracious Dist the Rose, have been insulted once again by that know-it-all Jade Curtiss! When I confronted him and the rest of the "Jade Gang" on a boat to get back the fon disk that they had stolen, Jade called me "Dist the Runny"! And when I retaliated at him he mentioned that if I should get mad my nose would run! I was really insulted by that remark and am now planning the most devious revenge I can think for him-"

"STOP READING MY ENTRIES OUT LOUD!"

Dist shoved his hover chair to one side roughly and stood back up onto his feet. Anise thought she saw steam coming out of his ears. Anise couldn't help but stand there and laugh. She loved to tease Dist whenever she got the chance. It was definitely a good way to pass time.

"Ok, I've had my fun now! You can have your diary back Reaper!"

She slammed the book shut and tossed it like a Frisbee so that it landed at Dist's feet. She slowly turned around and began to skip away. Dist quickly climbed back into his chair with his revenge journal clutched tightly in his left hand. He shot off quickly to catch up with Anise.

"It's called a revenge journal! Not a diary! And don't you dare think that you've got away with this, you little brat! Since you took something precious from me, I'm going to take something precious from you!"

Dist's right hand grabbed hold of Anise's shoulder tightly. He grabbed hold of Tokunaga and yanked him free from her back. Anise swirled around to watch Dist fly high in the air and cackle evilly.

"Hey Reaper, you can't do that! I gave you back your silly journal!"

"Tokunaga is officially confiscated until you can show me some respect" Dist announced.

"Says who?"

"The gracious and glamorous Dist the Rose says so! That's who!"

Dist let out a loud evil cackle and shot off into the room where the Fonic Glyph was. Anise stamped her right foot on the floor angrily.

(I hate Dist so much! Why did he have to take Tokunaga off of me? I gave him back that silly little diary of his! It doesn't give him the right to take something from me! There has got to be a way that I can get Tokunaga back… Oh! I know! I can just get the Colonel to sort Dist out! Oh wait… I forgot the Colonel is on official business in Grand Chokmah… Damn it!)

Jade had been called out by Emperor Peony the Ninth on official business in Grand Chokmah. The rest of the group also had official business that they had been called to as well, including Fon Master Ion, so Anise had no one to turn to for help. Anise sighed annoyed.

(Looks like I've got nothing better to do. I guess I'll just go back to my room and rest)

Just as Anise was making her way back to the Fonic Glyph she heard a loud cry of agony.

(What was that?)

It had come from the room where the Fonic Glyph was. Anise quickly dashed there to find Dist sprawled out flat on the floor again with his hover chair on top of him. Anise broke down into a heap of laughter. She didn't know how Dist had managed that for a third time today but he seemed to be one hell of a klutz. Dist pushed his hover chair off his back roughly. It slammed violently into the wall. He leapt to his feet and swirled around to face Anise with his face coloured a bright shade of scarlet.

"Were you the one who tripped me up just with this?" He questioned angrily.

He held up a familiar looking stuffed doll. Anise knew that wasn't Tokunaga. It looked like Arietta's stuffed doll.

"No I didn't" Anise replied. "You took Tokunaga off of me. He's the only stuffed doll that I have. That looks like Gloomietta's stuffed doll"

Suddenly the Fonic Glyph lit up with a bright red light. Arietta suddenly appeared and dashed towards Anise.

"Have you seen my stuffed doll Anise?" She asked. "My liger friend and I were playing catch with it just outside my room. I missed it when she tossed it and it fell down to the floors below"

"So you're the one that tripped me up with this!" Dist screeched angrily.

Arietta swirled around to find Dist holding up her stuffed doll. She stared at him surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"I just tripped over this stupid little thing as I lowered my hover chair nearer the floor to put my legs down! That's why I'm mad!"

Anise started rolling on the floor with laughter. She couldn't help herself. The fact that anyone could hurt themselves so badly while in a hover chair just seemed to really tickle her funny bone. Dist was fuming.

"It was an accident..." Arietta moaned. "I didn't mean it! Please give me my stuffed doll back! Please!"

"I don't care if it was an accident! No one and I mean no one trips over the fabulous Dist the Rose! Until you show me some respect, your stuffed doll is confiscated!"

Dist lifted his chair back upright again and sat in it with Arietta's stuffed doll on his lap.

"Oh come on Reaper! It was an accident!" Anise retaliated. "Arietta would never do anything like that to you on purpose!"

"I don't care!"

Dist flew off into the Fonic Glyph and teleported back up to his room. Arietta sat on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"What am I going to do now?" She questioned. "Dist had no right to take my stuffed doll away from me! That's my most prized possession!"

"I swear that Reaper is such a drama queen and big headed!" Anise stated annoyed. "You haven't got a problem in getting your doll back anyway. You can just send your liger friend to attack him and get it back"

"I wish I could but Legretta would punish me if I did such a thing. We are not allowed to attack one another"

"Ugh… Why has there always got to be an obstacle in the way?"

Suddenly a devilish smile appeared on Anise's face. Arietta's eyes widened.

"I don't like it when you get that look Anise… What are you planning?"

"Oh just a little thing called "revenge"…" She replied slyly. "If I prank Dist a good number of times then I am sure he will give me Tokunaga back!"

"Erm… You don't mind if I help do you?" Arietta asked timidly. "I can't really get my stuffed doll back myself and plus you're sneaker than me at pulling pranks off"

Anise thought about it for a moment.

(Well I suppose I could let Gloomietta help. Dist was a bit unfair to her)

Anise sighed.

"I don't mind you helping Arietta"

Arietta smiled happily.

"Thank you!"

"Right then, let's go back to my room and start thinking up a list of things we could do to annoy Dist!"

Arietta and Anise dashed off through the Fonic Glyph to prepare their plan for revenge against Dist.


	2. Chapter 2: Dist's room

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my fanfictions! You have really been helping with the feedback I've recieved! Please continue to review my fanfictions so I know if they're good or not! Well here is the second chapter to this fanfiction where Arietta and Anise finally create the list and carry out prank number 1! Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Chapter 2: "Re-Decorating" Dist's room

Anise and Arietta sat in Anise's room and began writing down six ways of how they could annoy Dist. Arietta's liger had unexpectedly followed them into the room and it was starting to bug Anise a bit, especially since the liger kept giving her death glares.

"Erm… Arietta, does your liger friend have to stay in here? I'm not being nasty or anything but she keeps giving me death glares!"

"She only does that because she's very protective over me" Arietta explained. "Just ignore her!"

(That's what I've been trying to do for the past thirty minutes!) Anise screamed in her head.

Eventually the list was formed. What was written on the list was six ways of annoying Dist. They were the following:

1) "Re-Decorate" Dist's room

2) Steal something from one of the other God-Generals and pin the blame on Dist

3) Steal Dist's hover chair and fly around in it

4) "Re-organise" Dist's research

5) Hide Dist's revenge journal somewhere in his room but make it look like someone has stolen it

6) Re-wire Dist's hover chair so that it goes haywire

Anise grinned evilly at the list.

"This is perfect! I bet we can even break Dist at the first one!"

Anise passed the list to Arietta and allowed her to quickly scan through it.

"How are we going to do number 6?" She questioned. "Neither of us know about machines"

"I'll worry about that if we ever get to it. I doubt we will!" Anise boasted. "So, the first thing that we are supposed to do is "re-decorate" Dist's bedroom"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well we could just mess things up a bit. Dist is someone who likes things to be organised, right? If one thing is even out of place by an inch, he goes into a rant"

"I don't know Anise… He may go into a rant but it might not be good enough to just move one object. Unless we trash the whole room, there is no way that we will be able to get our possessions back"

Anise thought about it for a moment.

"You've made a very good point there… Well in that case we are going to need some toilet paper, a lot of paint, some feathers and glue!"

"I'm sure if I ask around I could get some of the stuff. I'm sure my bird friends wouldn't mind me using some of their feathers"

Anise sighed heavily.

(I just hope she doesn't mention to them that I'm involved in this… I am not getting attacked by those birds again! Not after what happened the last time I made Gloomietta upset…)

Anise cringed at the thought of it.

"Right then, so I'll leave the feathers and toilet paper to you! I'll sort out the paint and the glue! We'll try and strike tonight so make sure you are wearing some dark clothing and a ski mask"

"Why do we have to wear a mask?" Arietta asked innocently.

"So Dist doesn't realise that it's us"

Arietta nodded understandingly.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of the cathedral, Dist was making his way slowly down the corridor while staring into a mirror in his right hand.

"Oh my goodness Dist the Rose, you look absolutely stunning this morning! You are definitely very glamorous!" He mumbled to himself.

This was a usual routine for Dist. He would always from time to time glance at himself in the mirror and comment on his looks. This was frowned upon by many of the God-Generals since they found Dist to be big headed at times. Of course by doing this he wasn't watching where he was going. A sudden thud against his chair sent Dist flying forwards out of his chair. He landed on the floor flat on his face. The mirror he had been holding landed onto the floor but luckily didn't smash.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Reaper!" A familiar voice cried.

Dist slowly rose to his feet, picked up his mirror and swirled around to find Sync getting back onto his feet and rubbing the back of his head rigorously.

"It's Rose! R-O-S-E! Rose! Not Reaper!" He screeched. "And how dare you go and trip me up like that!"

Sync was fuming.

"I tripped you up? You weren't watching where you were going!" He retaliated.

Dist glanced towards something shining by Sync's foot. It looked like a small piece of a Fonstone. This was Sync's most prized possession; although no one knew why it was. Only Sync did; however he wouldn't tell anyone why. A smirk began to appear on Dist's face. He slyly walked towards Sync and snatched the piece of Fonstone from by his foot. He turned his hover chair back upright and slumped himself back into it.

"Until you show me some respect, I am confiscating your most prized possession!" Dist announced.

"You can't do that! I didn't even hurt you! Give it back Reaper!"

Sync leapt forward in a blur to try to grab it; however Dist shot forward in his hover chair. Sync landed flat on his face on the floor. Dist cackled evilly.

"Whoops! I guess you were too slow for the glamorous Dist the Rose!"

Dist zoomed off in his hover chair down the hallway. Sync began cursing under his breath.

(That Reaper is going to pay for taking that from me…)

* * *

Night time finally fell upon the cathedral. Not a single soul was lingering about in the hallways. It was so silent that you could even hear a pin drop. Waiting by the main entrance was Anise dressed in black clothing and a ski mask to hide her face. In her hands she was carrying a large pot of paint and a large pot of glue. She was waiting patiently for Arietta to arrive; however she appeared to be running late.

(Where the hell is Gloomietta?) Anise thought. (I told her to meet me here ten minutes ago! She isn't usually so tardy)

Anise glanced around at the darkened cathedral. She had never walked around the cathedral at night before and it did look creepier at night than it did in the day… Suddenly Anise felt a tiny and gentle tap on her shoulder. She leapt in the air with fright and went to let out a loud shriek of terror; however a hand was soon clasped around her mouth.

"Shush Anise! It's only me!" A familiar voice whispered from behind.

Anise yanked herself free of her captor's grip and swirled around to find Arietta dragging a large sack on the floor with her left hand.

"Arietta, don't sneak up on me like that!" Anise shouted in an angry whisper.

"I-I'm sorry Anise!" Arietta replied timidly. "I didn't mean it!"

Anise could see tears starting to build in her eyes. Anise sighed heavily.

"It's fine Arietta. It wasn't your fault. Come on. We need to be quick"

Arietta nodded understandingly. The two of them quickly dashed up the stairs towards Dist's room. Silently Anise opened the door and the two of them quietly tiptoed in. Arietta and Anise saw Dist curled up in ball on his bed with his thumb in his mouth. Anise began to giggle. Dist seemed to be a bigger baby than she had originally thought.

"Hey Anise, why don't we just steal our possession's back?" Arietta asked in a whisper. "I mean we are in here after all and Dist probably won't wake up"

"Dist maybe big headed about himself, but that doesn't mean he is not stupid. He's probably hidden it where we can't find it. And besides, this could count as payback from all the other times he's annoyed me!" Anise whispered back.

The two of them soon got to work. Arietta began using a brush to paint glue on both sides of Dist's bed and then she stuck a load of feathers on either side of it. Anise began rolling the toilet rolls all over the place and also left long lines of paint across the walls. It took the duo an hour before everything was completed. Long lines of paint were spread across the walls. Toilet paper was placed over the top of many of the objects in the room. Feathers had been scattered along the sides of Dist's bed and Arietta had even gone as far as to stick one on his forehead. With their work done, the duo disposed of the evidence and returned to their rooms for the night.

(Tomorrow the fun will begin…) Anise thought in her head.

* * *

"NO! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!"

Dist's voice sounded loudly throughout the cathedral. The voice had managed to reach Anise's ears. Her eyes flashed open as she quickly sat up in bed. She leapt out of her bed and tossed her covers aside roughly. Still in her pink nightie and running bare footed, she dashed down the corridor towards Dist's room. She found Largo, Legretta and Asch fully dressed outside of Dist's door. The door appeared to be closed. Arietta soon dashed up the other side of the corridor with her liger friend beside her. She was still wearing her light purple nightie and was also bare footed.

"Is everything all right?" Anise asked slyly.

"Well with Dist's loud cry it doesn't seem like everything is ok…" Largo replied gruffly.

"Who's going to be the one to open the door then?" Arietta asked timidly.

All eyes turned to Asch as he stood there with his eyes closed. He was lost in thought. When he opened them he found everyone staring at him patiently waiting for him to move. Asch's eyes widened.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" He questioned, annoyed.

"You're the one who is going to open the door" Largo answered.

Asch rolled his eyes.

"And why should I?"

"You're the only one who doesn't seem concerned about the situation" Legretta replied with narrowed eyes.

Asch sighed annoyed.

"Fine, fine, I'll open the damn door!"

He walked over to it quickly and gripped the doorknob tightly. He thrust the door forwards to open it. Asch, Legretta and Largo cautiously entered the room. Anise and Arietta slowly followed behind. All three God-Generals mouths opened wide at the sight of the room. It looked even worse during the daylight. Anise and Arietta smirked at their little handy work from last night. Dist was trembling on his bed with his arms wrapped tightly around his legs. He was rocking backwards and forwards and his eyes were widened. Anise couldn't help but to snicker at the sight of Dist. He had really freaked out about this. Arietta giggled a little when she noticed Dist still had the feather glued to his head. Anise found it unusual that Sync was nowhere to be seen. He is usually the one to be first to situations like this.

"Dist, what on earth happened here?" Legretta questioned.

Dist halted and sat there as still as a statue on his bed. His eyes narrowed and he gave Legretta a death glare.

"Why don't you tell me?" He stated angrily. "One of you little misfits has trespassed into my quarters and disorganised everything! I, the fabulous Dist the Rose, will not tolerate such behaviour, especially since that same misfit stuck a feather to my forehead! You tell Van that until the criminal responsible for this is found, I refuse to do any missions!"

"You can't say that" Largo replied coldly. "If you disobey Van then you should know what consequences are waiting for you…"

Dist sighed angrily. Asch began to snicker.

"And what are you laughing at "left over ashes of the sacred flame"?" Dist questioned angrily.

"I cannot take you seriously with that feather stuck to your forehead!" Asch replied.

Dist's face turned scarlet with anger.

"Then remove it from my forehead!"

A small devil smile appeared on Asch's face.

"I'll happily do that!"

He strode over towards Dist's bed and yanked the feather from his forehead. Dist screeched out in agony. Anise and Arietta were trying so hard not to laugh.

"I bet it was Sync!" He cried. "That insolent teenager probably did this out of revenge! He's the only one that hasn't bothered to show up yet-"

"I think we should leave Dist to his own little rant…" Largo whispered to the others.

The five of them quietly snuck out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them. Later that day, Arietta and Anise sat in Anise's room laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe Dist reacted like that!" Anise cried. "If only Dist could have seen his own facial expressions! He looked so hilarious!"

"I know but I don't think we have broken him yet…" Arietta stated.

She glanced down at her lap miserably. She felt so lonely without her doll. Anise also found it weird without Tokunaga on her back. She sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to move onto the second thing on list"

Anise felt around in her pockets until she came across the small piece of paper. She opened it out and found the second thing on the list.

"Number 2: Steal something from one of the other God-Generals and pin the blame on Dist"

"Which God-General are we going to steal from?" Arietta asked.

"I don't know but I'll need some time to think about it. Come back to me later and I'll probably have come up with something by then"

Arietta nodded. She quietly left Anise's room and began making her own way back to her own room. When she reached her bedroom door, her animal senses were telling her that something was wrong. Arietta slowly opened her bedroom door and popped her head around it. Nothing appeared to be out of the ordinary, except for the fact that her liger friend was missing. Arietta left her door wide open and continued to slowly walk into the room step by step. Just as she reached her bed, her door behind her slammed shut. She froze.

"So, what has our little Arietta been up to recently?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

Arietta slowly turned around to find a familiar green haired God-General smirking at her while leaning his back against the door casually. His arms were folded.

"Oh no, Sync!" Arietta gasped.


	3. Chapter 3: Stealing from Legretta

I'll have to admit, I've only finished this chapter quicker than the other two because I had no work left to do during school on Friday for Periods 3 and 4. I spent most of that time completing Chapter 2 and getting halfway through Chapter 3. I don't know how I'm going to do Chapter 4 but I'll find a way! Lol! Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed my stories. Here is Chapter 3, where Anise and Arietta pull off the next prank and where an unexpected person shows up... Who is it? You'll have to read on to find out! :P

* * *

Chapter 3: Stealing from Legretta

Anise had been lying there on her bed for hours trying to think of a God-General who seemed easy to target but had a right temper on them.

(Hmm, let's see… Largo is quite easy to fool; although he is very good at keeping his temper composed at times when he's really angry. Asch has a right temper on him but he isn't that easy to fool. He'd probably see through the plan in no time. Sync is the same and Legretta… Well she's the same too. Damn it! Why does it have to be so hard?)

A loud knock soon sounded from Anise's door.

"Who's there?" Anise called.

"It's Arietta. Can I come in please?"

Her reply seemed to sound quite timid and frightened.

(Is she all right?) Anise wondered.

"Arietta, are you ok?" Anise asked, concerned.

There was a long silence before she replied again.

"Yeah, yeah sure everything is fine!" She answered quickly.

Anise began to get suspicious. Something was not right here. She slowly climbed off her bed and approached the door. She slowly opened it to find Arietta dangling helplessly in mid-air with Sync holding onto the collar of her shirt.

"Hello Anise…" Sync greeted with a smirk. "Arietta has just been telling me about what you two have been up to recently… Something about "re-decorating" Dist's room…"

Arietta stared at Anise with widened eyes.

"I'm so sorry Anise! I tried not to tell him but he threatened to hurt my liger friend if I didn't! He has her kept captive somewhere in the cathedral!"

Sync let go of her shirt collar and allowed her to drop to the floor. Arietta quickly scrambled to her feet and hid behind Anise. Anise sighed.

"What do you want Sync?"

Sync chuckled.

"Dist has taken something valuable from me as well and I intend to get it back. I noticed you two were acting suspiciously and I have been doing some spying on you. I know that you two have created a list of pranks to use against Dist. I was wondering if perhaps I could be involved in this too; however of course if you don't cooperate then I'll have no choice but to keep Arietta's liger locked up"

Arietta's eyes began to fill with tears.

(Sync is so evil sometimes…) Anise commented in her head.

She sighed heavily.

"All right, all right, you can help; however you have to promise to release Arietta's liger friend first and not to say a word to anyone else about this"

Sync smirked.

"I'm glad we finally came to an understanding. Once we finish here I'll let her liger go"

He placed his right hand on his chest and held his other one out in front of him with his palm facing Anise.

"And I promise I won't speak a word of this. So I'm guessing what you did to Dist's room was the first one on the list"

Anise nodded.

"Yes. The second one is to steal something off of another God-General and then frame Dist for it; however I can't decide who is an easy target and has a very bad temper"

"Legretta is the one with the worst temper" Sync stated. "Maybe she would be a good bait to use for Dist"

"Legretta isn't stupid though" Arietta replied timidly. "She will know if something is up"

Sync smirked.

"Now, now, don't fret. I have an idea of fooling her. We can take her guns from her and hide them in Dist's room"

"How are we going to get her guns?" Anise questioned. "They are always around her waist, unless of course she is asleep"

"Simple. I could pretend to hurt Arietta and gain Legretta's attention. While she's distracted, you can take her guns from round her waist"

Anise thought about it for a moment before replying.

"Hmm. I guess that's not a very bad idea. It might actually work! Legretta always seems to act like a motherly figure towards Arietta"

"So where is she?" Arietta asked.

"I think I last saw her outside in the cathedral's garden" Sync answered. "If we can get her guns off of her then we can place them in Dist's room while he's out. I heard from Asch that he left a while ago to go and find some tools to fix the mess you made in his room"

"Have you seen his room yet Sync?" Anise asked.

Sync nodded.

"I have to say you did quite a good job with the place!"

"Why thank you!" Anise beamed. "But anyway, let's hurry and find Legretta before she moves to another location"

Sync, Arietta and Anise dashed off towards the cathedral's garden.

* * *

When they arrived there, they found Legretta talking to one of the Oracle soldiers. As expected they noticed her two guns were around her waist.

"Ok Arietta, run out there and pretend you're out of breath once Anise and I have hidden. Then I'll come up behind you and lightly push you. You need to fall to the floor and pretend I've hurt you. That's when Anise will take the guns from Legretta's belt. You got it?"

Arietta nodded. Sync and Anise hid behind a nearby pillar while Arietta started running towards the middle of the garden. She stopped by the fountain and pretended to be out of breath. Legretta watched curiously as Arietta began looking around. That was the signal for Sync's cue. He crept up behind her and lightly pushed her. She pretended to fall to the floor and started moaning.

"Ouch! Sync you're such a meanie!" She cried.

Legretta started walking slowly towards them.

"What's going on here?" Legretta questioned.

"Sync pushed me over!" Arietta moaned.

"I did not!" Sync retaliated. "You're just a klutz!"

Anise kept running behind one pillar and then running to another so that she could get behind Legretta unnoticed.

"Sync, I just saw you push her over. Why did you do that?"

The Tempest shrugged.

"I was bored" He replied.

Anise began to quietly sneak towards Legretta.

"You shouldn't push her anyway. Apologise this instant" She stated sternly.

"I don't see why I should"

Legretta suddenly froze as she sensed someone was behind her. Anise froze in her place. She glanced helplessly at Arietta and Sync for help.

"Arietta, pretend to kick my leg" Sync whispered.

Arietta nodded. She stretched out her right leg and gently kicked his left leg.

"Ouch!" Sync cried.

He dropped to the floor and began rolling around while holding his left leg with both hands.

"Arietta just kicked me!"

"I did not!"

Legretta sighed annoyed. Anise finally managed to get behind Legretta. She carefully began to remove one of her guns from her belt.

"I swear you both act like you should be brother and sister… Right Arietta, apologise to Sync now"

Arietta sighed.

"I'm sorry Sync"

"Sync, you apologise to Arietta"

Sync rolled his eyes annoyed.

"No"

Legretta gave him a death glare. Sync sighed heavily.

"Fine, I'm sorry Arietta" He grumbled.

Anise finally managed to remove both guns from Legretta's belt. She quickly and silently tiptoed away.

"Thank you. Now you two go back to your rooms and don't bother speaking to each other for the rest of the day"

Legretta quickly turned around and walked back into the cathedral. Arietta and Sync quickly leapt to their feet and dashed back towards Anise. She held both guns in her hands with a victory smile spread on her face.

"Now all we need to do is place these on Dist's bed and let the fun commence!" She stated with a smirk.

* * *

It took Legretta nearly all day to realise that her guns were missing. It wasn't until Anise had just gotten into bed that Legretta's cries sounded throughout the cathedral.

"WHERE ARE MY GUNS?" She screeched.

Anise started chuckling evilly. She quickly dashed out into the corridor to find the other God-Generals outside of their rooms too. The only one who appeared to be missing was Dist. Anise saw Sync leaning against the wall in light and dark green striped pyjamas. He still had his mask around his face. Anise quickly dashed towards him.

"Anything happen yet?" She whispered.

Sync shook his head.

"Not yet. Legretta is really mad though. She's sent some of the Oracle Knights to search the entire cathedral for them and has decided to search our rooms herself"

"What about Dist?"

Sync smirked.

"He came back a few hours ago and has been in his room ever since. Arietta went back in there while I distracted him to try to hide the guns somewhere else in case he decided to return them to Legretta earlier than planned. Legretta has just started searching Asch's room for them and he's having an argument with her"

Sync indicated with his head towards where Asch stood in the doorway of one of the rooms.

"Legretta, you have no right to go through other people's stuff like this! You could have just asked us to check the rooms! And besides they are only a pair of guns!" He cried.

Suddenly Asch was sent flying through the air. He landed flat on his back near where Largo stood. Arietta was hiding behind him. She carefully popped her head around Largo's right leg slightly to see what was going on. Legretta stormed out of Asch's room and gave him a death glare.

"They are only a pair of guns are they? I'll have you know those two guns are the only weapons I have! If you don't shut your mouth then once I find them you'll be the first one I kill with them!"

The rest of the group watched as she stormed into Largo's room next. Arietta was trembling.

"Legretta's scaring me…" She moaned.

Largo gently patted her head.

"Don't worry Arietta. As long as you don't get in Legretta's way you'll be fine"

Suddenly Dist's door burst open. Dist stormed out carrying Legretta's guns in both of his hands.

"Right, which one of you small minded idiots shoved these guns under my pillow!" He screeched.

Anise and Sync glanced at Arietta confused.

"You hid them under his pillow?" Sync repeated in a whisper.

"I couldn't think of anywhere else to put them where he wouldn't notice them straight away" She replied timidly.

"WHO JUST SAID THE WORD "GUN"?" Legretta shouted from Largo's room.

She stormed out the room to find Dist standing there holding both guns. Legretta's face turned scarlet. Her hands balled into fists.

"So it was YOU!" She screeched. "I should have known you'd have them Reaper!"

Dist turned around to face a very angry and red faced Legretta. His eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? Someone else placed them in my room! I had nothing to do with it! You can happily have them back if you want!"

Dist tossed them so that they landed on the floor next to Legretta's feet. That's when he realised he had made a very big mistake. Legretta picked them both up and stood in a fighting stance.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds Reaper… One…"

Dist started running down the corridor.

"TEN!"

Legretta dashed after him. Dist's cries of agony could be heard coming from further down the corridor. Sync and Anise were rolling on the floor laughing. They were close to wetting themselves. Asch rolled his eyes.

"Pathetic…" He mumbled.

He slowly walked back into his room and closed the door behind him. Largo also decided to go back to his room and left without saying a word. Sync, Arietta and Anise remained in the corridor. Anise eventually sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That was even funnier than I actually imagined it!" She commented.

Sync stood up and brushed off his pyjama bottoms, still chuckling.

"I never realised that you two were having all the fun with this pranking stuff" He added.

"So what is the next thing on the list?" Arietta asked.

"I think we should discuss that in the morning" Anise yawned. "I'm tired"

"Yeah, so am I" Sync agreed. "Well goodnight you two"

"Goodnight" Arietta replied.

The three of them slowly walked back to their rooms as Dist's cries and Legretta's outbursts continued to echo around the cathedral.


	4. Chapter 4: Busted

Ok, I have to admit this one was quite a hard chapter for me to do. I was coming up with all these ideas for it and I struggled at one point to try to put it down in words. In my head this appeared to be funny but whether any of you think it's funny is your choice. Thank you to those who have reviewed this Fanfiction and others. Your feedback is greatly appreciated. Well I'm going to shut up now. Enjoy this chapter! :-)

* * *

Chapter 4: Busted

After last night's rampage Legretta had ended up injuring Dist quite badly. Since Dist didn't want this pranking to go on any further, he decided to talk to Van about the subject. Arietta was present when Dist was having an argument with Van and Legretta. She was skipping happily past Van's office when she heard Dist raise his voice.

"I'm telling you Commandant, there is someone pulling pranks on me on purpose! I never took Legretta's guns and messed up my own room! Surely you of all people know of that!"

Arietta quietly crept up to the door and placed her ear gently on it.

"Dist, you were the only one who was carrying my guns when I came out of Largo's room!" Legretta protested. "You could have been the only culprit to have taken them. However I do agree with you about your room. Someone else must have done that"

"It would seem so" Van agreed. "Dist, I think you're stressing yourself out over nothing. It might be wise for you to return to your room and just rest. You have been doing a lot of remarkable work to aid our plan over the past few weeks. You're probably stressed out from that"

"Commandant, I'm not making this up! I'm sure someone is trying to prank me! Dist the Rose is never a liar!"

Van sighed heavily.

"All right Dist, if you are so sure that there is someone pranking you I will have Legretta look into it; however for the time being please go and rest up in your room"

Arietta gasped.

"I'd better go and warn the others!"

Arietta quickly dashed down the corridor until she reached Sync's room. She banged her fist against the door repeatedly until it finally opened. A very sleepy Sync answered the door with his mask on.

"What do you want?" Sync groaned.

"I've got to speak to you and Anise about something! It's important!" Arietta cried.

"Could you come back and tell me when I'm not sleeping?" He grumbled.

Just as Sync was about to close his door, Arietta grabbed hold of his wrist and started yanking him down the corridor towards Anise's room.

"Whoa! Arietta! Slow down! What's the rush?"

"I can't explain yet! Not until we are in Anise's room!"

Once they arrived outside Anise's door Arietta began banging on the door with her spare fist, while keeping hold of Sync's wrist. After a few moments Anise slowly opened the door and yawned loudly.

"What's with the banging?" Anise asked sleepily.

Arietta ignored the question and barged past Anise into her room while dragging Sync along with her. Anise fell back onto the floor in surprise. Arietta slammed the door shut.

"Arietta, what on earth is the matter?" Anise questioned.

"Dist has been arguing with Van and Legretta about the last two pranks we've been pulling off!" She cried. "Van doesn't really suspect anything but he's making Legretta look into it anyway!"

Sync and Anise's eyes widened.

"This could be bad…" Sync commented. "If we're caught then we will never get our possessions back"

Anise stood up.

"I'm sure there is a way we can get around this. Let me check the list for the next task"

Anise pulled out the list from her pocket and scanned it until she found the third one.

"Number 3: Steal Dist's hover chair and fly around in it. Hmm, that one might be tough…"

She thought about it for a moment before an idea suddenly came to her.

"Aha! I've got it! You two don't have to be the ones to steal and ride the hover chair!"

Arietta and Sync glanced at Anise confused.

"What do you mean?" Arietta asked.

Anise dashed over to her drawers and pulled out another piece of paper from it.

"I received a letter from Luke saying that he, Natalia and Guy were coming to visit me yesterday. Perhaps we could ask them for their assistance. All we have to do is not pull off the prank until everything appears to have calmed down. Then Luke, Natalia and Guy can steal the hover chair for us. Dist may see them and me using it; however he won't suspect it has anything to do with you two"

Sync smirked.

"That's not a bad plan at all. It might actually work. Plus it could be quite amusing to watch Dist getting paranoid!"

Anise smiled deviously in reply.

"Then it's settled. We don't act until Natalia, Luke and Guy arrive. Dist getting paranoid might just break him anyway!"

For the next few days Anise, Sync and Arietta did nothing but prepare for the plan and watch Dist freaking out. A day before the others were supposed to arrive, Legretta dropped the investigation and said it was just a harmless prank. Dist on the other hand didn't believe a word of it. He still suspected that someone was trying to prank him; however he wasn't prepared to give up their possessions just yet.

* * *

The next day, Anise was watching patiently from her bedroom window for the sight of Luke, Natalia and Guy. Arietta was sitting on the floor resting her head against Anise's bed with her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Sync was standing in the corner leaning against the wall with his arms folded. He yawned purposely.

"How long are they going to take getting here?" He moaned.

"It is a long walk from the dock to here you know" Anise retaliated. "I'm sure they'll be here soon!"

Suddenly Anise spotted a hint of red hair walking up the cathedral steps. It was Luke. She quickly dashed out the door. Sync and Arietta stared at each other surprised.

"Should we run after her?" Arietta asked.

"Nah, let's just walk. I can't be bothered to run after that little ball of lightning"

Sync and Arietta slowly walked out of Anise's room after her.

Just as Luke, Natalia and Guy entered the cathedral, Anise was already dashing down the stairs towards them. She hugged Luke tightly around the waist.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you three again!" She cried happily. "It's been quite boring around here without Ion and the rest of you!"

Guy placed his hand on the back of his head nervously.

"And it's obvious that you haven't really changed since we last saw you…" He mumbled while smiling warmly at her.

"Are you after something Anise?" Luke questioned, suspiciously.

Anise let go of Luke and pouted.

"Why on earth would you think that, Luke?"

"You always seem to hug Luke whenever you're after something…" Natalia replied.

Anise gulped.

(They know me too well…)

"So Anise, what is it that you're after?" Luke asked curiously.

"Well, we kind of need your help"

"What do you mean by "we"?"

Anise indicated towards Arietta and Sync watching them on the staircase. Guy sighed.

"How long will this take to explain?" He questioned.

"Quite a while… You may want to come with us back to my room in case anyone overhears…"

The trio followed Anise, Arietta and Sync back to Anise's room. There Anise explained the situation to them and their plan.

"So let me try and grasp what's going on. Dist took your prized possessions because you annoyed him for different reasons. Since you don't want to give in to what Dist is asking of you, the three of you have put together a list of six ways to annoy Dist until he decides to give in. Is that it?" Guy repeated.

"Yeah basically that's it" Sync replied. "The problem that we're having is that we have already pulled off two of the pranks. We are currently trying to do the third one; however Dist has confronted Van about this already and has made Legretta look into the situation. If we were to continue to act as we are, especially since the third prank is quite risky, then we'd get caught and Dist would suspect it is us pulling off the other two pranks"

"Anise thought that you three could pull off the prank with her instead. That way if you got caught, no one would suspect we were behind the other pranks" Arietta added.

"So you want us to help you with the third prank?" Natalia asked.

All three of them nodded.

"Well that depends, what's the third prank?" Luke questioned.

Anise pulled the piece of small paper from her pocket and handed it to Luke. Luke unfolded it and scanned it carefully with his eyes until he managed to find the third one.

"You want us to steal Dist's hover chair?"

"Yes; however only one of you can ride around in it"

Guy thought about the situation carefully.

"Well I guess I wouldn't mind helping" He replied. "It would give me a chance to see how Dist uses that chair of his"

"I agree" Natalia added. "How Dist moves around in that thing has got me quite curious too…"

"Then it's settled!" Luke announced. "We'll help you!"

Anise smiled widely.

"Oh thank you! If you're wondering where Dist is then I think he's in the meeting room. He's left his chair in his room. Please find it and bring the chair down to the cathedral garden"

All three of them nodded.

* * *

Largo was just passing the meeting room humming quite loudly. Dist was inside the meeting room trying to do some work when he heard Largo's humming. He sighed frustrated.

(Why does that big lug have to hum the same song every time?)

Dist tried to focus back on his work; however the humming appeared to be getting louder and louder. Dist placed his hand over his ears in attempt to block out the noise. It barely had any effect whatsoever. Dist couldn't take it anymore. He slammed his palms down on the table, stood up from his chair and charged out the room. He stormed towards Largo and punched him in the back. Largo fell forward slightly; however he managed to regain his balance. Largo's locket fell from his pocket and landed on the floor beside his foot; however he didn't appear to have noticed. Largo swirled around angrily to find Dist's face coloured a bright shade of red.

"Would you shut up with that humming of yours?" Dist cried. "I am trying to work in the meeting room!"

Largo frowned.

"I don't see why I should" He replied gruffly.

Dist was just about to screech out in anger when he spotted the locket lying on the floor near Largo's foot. A small devil smile appeared on his face. He strode over and scooped the locket up from the floor.

"I'm keeping this until you shut up singing that song!" Dist announced while swinging it around by the chain playfully.

Largo narrowed his eyes.

"You had better give that back Reaper or else I will show you what pain really is"

Dist smirked evilly.

"You can't hurt me remember? It's against the rules to hurt another God-General. And if you dare tell Legretta about this then I will see to it that you never see this locket again"

Dist cackled evilly and strode back into the meeting room. Largo sighed.

(Looks like it's time to find those people who have been pranking Dist…)

* * *

"Guy, are you even carrying this thing!"

"Of course I am Luke! Why are you asking me this?"

"My side of the chair appears to have gotten a lot heavier than when I originally picked it up!"

"Goodness Luke would you stop complaining?"

"I'm complaining Natalia? You're not even helping carry the chair!"

"I'm helping keep an eye out for Dist. If all three of us carry the chair then that would be quite difficult"

Luke sighed. The trio had managed to steal Dist's hover chair from his room and were heading towards the cathedral garden with it. Guy and Luke were focusing on carrying it there while Natalia kept an eye out. Luke kept complaining because apparently Guy wasn't carrying the chair properly. Eventually the trio managed to reach the cathedral garden. Anise, Sync and Arietta were waiting patiently by the fountain.

"Oh good, you three made it!" Anise cried. "I thought Dist had caught you!"

Luke and Guy dumped the hover chair on the floor near the fountain. Anise sat on the right arm of the chair and stared curiously at the controls on the arm.

"So that's how Dist controls his hover chair..." Anise commented, stunned.

Luke slumped himself into the seat hovering his hands over the controls.

"I wonder how you control this thing"

The controls consisted of a red button with an arrow pointing up on it, a blue button with an arrow pointing down on it, a toggle stick, a green button and a yellow button. On the left arm were the buttons. On the right arm was the toggle stick. Curiously, Luke decided to press the red button first. The hover chair jerked back a bit, almost making Anise fall off the arm. She toppled a little to the left but managed to regain her balance.

"Whoa! Be careful Luke!"

"Sorry Anise! I don't know how to control this thing!"

"Well at least we know that the red button is used to move backwards…" Guy commented. "That must mean that the blue button is for moving forward"

"Luke, try pressing the blue button and move the toggle stick at the same time. I think the toggle stick is for twisting the chair in different directions" Sync suggested.

Luke gulped.

"I'll give it a try…" He replied nervously.

Arietta sat on the other arm. She had decided she wanted a better view of what Luke was doing. Anise gripped tightly onto the back of the chair. She didn't want to risk falling off again. Luke gripped tightly onto the toggle stick with his right hand and used his left one to hold down the blue button. The hover chair began to shoot forward. Arietta gripped tightly onto the back of the chair also in case she fell off. Luke pushed the toggle stick to the left. The chair quickly swirled around and began going left. Luke pushed the toggle stick to the right. The chair quickly swirled to the right and continued going forward. Luke took his hand off the button. The chair jerked to a stop, making Arietta and Anise fly off and land flat on the floor in front of it.

"I have a funny feeling Dist didn't put breaks on that thing when he created it…" Anise groaned.

"Sorry Arietta and Anise! I didn't know that was going to happen!"

Anise and Arietta slowly got to their feet. Sync leapt onto the arm that Arietta had been sitting on. Arietta pouted.

"Hey Sync, that's not fair! I was there first!"

Sync stuck his tongue out at her playfully. Arietta frowned.

"WHERE'S MY HOVER CHAIR!" A familiar voice screeched.

All eyes turned towards the cathedral.

"Was that Dist?" Natalia questioned.

"I'm guessing yes" Anise replied. "Quickly, you two need to hide!"

Arietta and Sync nodded. Sync quickly leapt off the chair and dashed towards a nearby pillar to watch what was to happen next. Arietta followed behind quickly. Anise quickly climbed back up onto the arm she had been sitting on. Natalia and Guy quickly went and stood by the fountain just as Dist stormed outside to see Anise and Luke in his chair.

"So you four were the ones who had it!" He screeched. "Oh, you just wait until I get my hands on you!"

Dist suddenly glanced around confused.

"Hang on. If you three are here then where is Jade?"

Anise smirked evilly.

"Sadly Jade couldn't come; however he did tell us to steal your chair!"

"Anise, that is not what-"

"Shush Luke! I want to annoy Dist!" Anise hissed.

Dist's face turned a bright shade of red.

"That Jade will pay for this! You two give me back that chair now!"

Dist started dashing towards them angrily.

"Quick Luke, start moving the chair!" Anise cried.

Luke slammed his hand down on the blue button again and started to move the toggle stick. The chair started to move and go around in circles. Anise clung on tightly to the back of the chair. Dist was running after them with a bright shade of red covering his face.

"Get back here now! No one steals the glamorous Dist the Rose's hover chair!"

"Well we just did!" Anise taunted.

Natalia and Guy were watching the chair going round and round repeatedly in a circle. Guy placed his hand on his head dizzily.

"I hope that Dist gets tried out soon. I'm just getting dizzy from watching them going around in circles"

Sync was rolling about on the floor laughing. Arietta was watching intently to see if those two would make it out ok.

Eventually Dist halted and bent over. He placed his hands on his knees and began to gasp for breath. Luke managed to stop the chair just in front of the fountain with the back of the chair facing it. Anise giggled.

"What's the matter Dist? Giving up already?" She jeered.

Dist stood back up straight and his hands balled into fists.

"That's it! You two are both dead!"

Dist began to charge forward like a bull that had just seen a glimpse of the colour red.

"Quick Luke, press another button!"

Luke hesitated. He didn't know whether to hit the yellow or the green one. One wrong move and Dist would have them. Just as Dist got even closer Luke went and pressed the green button. The chair suddenly shot upward just as Dist leapt in the air to grab it. Sadly for Dist he missed and landed in the fountain. Natalia and Guy quickly moved out the way as the water splashed up in their direction. Luke pressed the yellow button to lower the chair back down. He and Anise leapt up from the chair and stood in front of the fountain with their mouths gaped open. Natalia, Guy, Arietta and Sync dashed over to them and stared at the place where Dist had landed. Suddenly Dist's head burst up out the water. He was soaked. Anise and Sync could no longer keep their laughter to themselves. The two of them began rolling around on the floor with laughter. Dist's face was as red as a tomato.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON OUT HERE?" Legretta's voice shouted.

Anise and Sync halted with their laughter and leapt to their feet to find Legretta storming towards them. Arietta quickly hid behind Natalia. Dist managed to carefully make his way out of the fountain. He re-adjusted his glasses and placed them back on his face.

"What's going on is that those four there stole my hover chair and began joyriding around in it!" Dist screeched, pointing towards Guy, Natalia, Luke and Anise. "And what's even worse is that in trying to stop them, the glamorous Dist the Rose ended up in the fountain!"

Anise giggled.

"Stop laughing you insolent little brat!"

"Sorry Dist! I can't take you seriously when you look like that!"

Anise thought she could see steam coming out of his ears again. He was past the limit of mad. Legretta frowned.

"Well, I'm sure there must be a suitable punishment that I can issue to all four of you"

"Whoa! You can't do that to them!" Anise objected. "Natalia, Guy and Luke don't even work here!"

"It doesn't matter. They still assisted you in pranking another God-General therefore; they must be punished as well"

Luke rolled his eyes.

"Damn it!" He mumbled.

"As punishment the four of you shall help Dist tidy up his research tomorrow"

Natalia, Guy and Luke's eyes widened.

"What?" Luke cried.

"You're kidding me right!" Guy moaned.

"We're so lucky we are staying in Daath for another two nights…" Natalia muttered.

Dist began laughing evilly.

"Ha! Who's had the last laugh now? It's no other than me, Dist the Rose!" He gloated.

Dist leapt back into his chair happily and zoomed off. Legretta turned her back on them and began to stride quickly back towards the cathedral. Anise had a devil smile appear on her face.

"Anise, why are you happy about this!" Luke questioned.

"Well, "helping" Dist organise his research was the next prank on the list anyway! Looks like it will be us who will have the last laugh instead!"

"So, now what do we do?" Arietta questioned.

"Simple. Let's head back towards the cathedral and plan our next move for tomorrow. You three can go and rest at the inn if you want. You really were a big help with that. Thanks"

Guy laughed loudly.

"I have to say it was kind of funny when Dist went flying head first into the fountain"

Natalia giggled.

"Yes Guy, it was. He does deserve that"

Luke laughed loudly too.

"Yeah I'll admit it! The prank was quite funny! I suppose if we help with the next one we will get more laughs out of it!"

Just as the six of them began heading back towards the cathedral, Largo appeared walking towards them.

"Well Arietta, Anise and Sync it appears your three pranks so far have been a success!"

Sync, Arietta and Anise's eyes widened.

"How did you know it was us?" Sync questioned, surprised.

Largo smirked.

"Trust me Tempest, I'm not stupid. The way you three have reacted towards each prank proved that to me"

"Please don't tell Legretta!" Arietta begged. "If you do then Dist won't give us our possessions back"

Largo folded his arms.

"So that's why you three are pranking him… Well don't worry I'm not here to rat you out to her. I came to let you know that if you need any help with the pranks then come and find me. I'll happily help"

Anise was shocked.

"Oh, well thanks Largo. But why do you want to help?"

Largo sighed.

"Dist took something from me too. I can't tell Legretta otherwise I won't get it back or so he's threatened. Anyway, I'd better get going. I have other things that I need to sort out right now"

Largo slowly made his way back towards the cathedral.

"Well we should be going too" Sync stated. "I'm tired from all the laughing that I've done today"

"Same here" Anise agreed.

The six of them slowly made their way back into the cathedral.

* * *

Dist ends up in the fountain... One of the ideas that came to me while I was daydreaming in school. I get ideas at the weirdest times... Please review this fanfiction and give me any feedback on it! Hope you enjoyed it! :-)


	5. Chapter 5: Finding Loopholes

Finally I have managed to complete chapter 5 of this fanfiction! I apologise for taking so long to update this one! I got writer's block for this chapter. I couldn't work out a way the group could "re-organise" Dist's research without getting into trouble. And then I ended up dreaming an idea... I found it the fact that it came to me in a dream creepy but the idea appeared to work so I've used it. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :-)

* * *

Chapter 5: Finding Loopholes

"Luke, wake up!" Guy called. "Luke!"

Luke groaned and turned over in his bed with his back to Guy.

"Luke, unless you want us to get into even more trouble with Legretta I suggest you move yourself now!" Natalia shouted.

Luke still didn't budge. Arietta made her liger go towards Luke's bed. The liger growled in Luke's face. Luke slowly opened his eyes and leapt up with fright. He fell off the bed during the process and landed flat on his back. This time the groan he made was of agony. He slowly sat up and began rubbing the back of his head tiredly.

"There was no need for that…" He grumbled. "I heard you…"

He glanced up at Natalia and Guy tiredly. The two of them were already fully dressed.

"How come you two got ready so quickly?" He questioned confused.

"Arietta already came in and alerted us of the situation" Guy explained.

"Where's Anise?"

"Legretta wouldn't let her come and get you from the inn" Arietta replied timidly. "For some reason she thought Anise might try and get out of it by catching a boat from the port and leaving Daath"

Luke stared at Arietta surprised.

"You're kidding me! Legretta actually thinks that?"

Arietta nodded.

"I asked Legretta if I could come get you so that I could alert you of the plan we came up with"

"So what is going on then?" Natalia asked.

"Dist likes everything organised in alphabetical order, including his research. So we've decided to do that but scatter the files around the room instead. Dist prefers them in a certain area; however he doesn't really state this. If we place them in various places around the room but in alphabetical order then you can't get in trouble"

"That's actually not a bad plan" Guy commented.

"So who's helping then?" Luke questioned.

"Sync and I will keep watch for Dist. Largo has offered to come and help you scatter the files about once Dist has left. Anyway we need to get going. We can't keep Legretta waiting"

* * *

Once Luke had finally gotten dressed, the trio followed Arietta back towards the cathedral. When they finally walked through the entrance, they found Legretta waiting for them patiently in front of the stairs along with Anise. Anise looked quite depressed; however no one could blame her. They were about to enter the quarters of the most hated God-General out of all six of them. They halted in front of Legretta.

"Good job Arietta" Legretta praised. "Please go and alert Dist that his "helpers" will be coming to his quarters soon"

Arietta nodded. The others watched as she quickly dashed off.

"Did she really have to call us that?" Luke mumbled.

Legretta frowned at the trio.

"I'm only going to say this once. Since this is a punishment and Dist is the one who will be in charge of you for the time being, you must do whatever he tells you to do and you must do the job right. If I find that what you've done looks like payback then I shall report this to Van and see to it that he deals with you. Do you four understand?"

All four of them nodded. They began to make their way carefully up the stairs with Legretta leading the way.

"Hey, did Arietta alert you three of the plan?" Anise whispered to Natalia.

Natalia nodded. She had her eyes firmly fixed on Legretta to ensure she didn't turn around. Guy gently nudged Luke in the ribs with his elbow.

"Hey Luke, is it just me or does Legretta look a bit grumpy this morning?" Guy whispered.

"I think it has something to do with getting up early" Luke whispered back. "Either that or she's having a bad hair day"

"What makes you say that?" Natalia whispered, deciding to join into the conversation even though it was risky.

"Well her hair style today looks like someone has just mopped the floor with her hair"

Natalia, Guy and Anise began to snicker. Legretta's ears managed to pick up the sound and she halted in her tracks. The group halted sharply as she turned around and glared at them angrily.

"And what are you three snickering at?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

Anise gulped quietly. None of them answered. Luckily for them Luke had managed to come up with an idea to dig them out.

"We were just remembering Dist's facial expression when he landed head first into the fountain yesterday! Surely even you found that funny, right Legretta?"

Legretta continued to stare at them coldly with narrowed eyes.

"No, I did not find that amusing at all. Now stop snickering"

She swirled back around swiftly and continued to make her way up the stairs. The group followed behind, making sure they kept some distance in between them and Legretta so she didn't hear them again.

"Nice save Luke!" Anise whispered.

Eventually the five of them arrived outside of Dist's room. Almost as if it was on cue, a loud cry sounded from within the room. Legretta sighed heavily and placed her hand to her forehead.

"What stupid thing has he gone and done now?" She muttered.

Legretta gently gripped the doorknob and slowly opened the door. Dist was rolling around on the floor while crying out in agony.

"What did you do this time?" Legretta questioned impatiently.

Dist quickly sat up. He appeared to be gripping tightly onto the middle finger of his right hand.

"I just gave myself a paper cut!" He screamed.

The group sweat dropped.

"Dist may have the brain of a genius but he has the mental state of a five year old…" Anise grumbled.

Legretta sighed.

"Anyway, I have brought the Abyss team to come and help you tidy up your research. If they do something to annoy you just let me know. I'll be conversing with Van if you need me"

Legretta quickly strode out of the room. Dist leapt to his feet and frowned at the group.

"All right you miserable savages, I am only going to say this once so you had better open your ears. There is a large pile of documents on my desk here-" Dist indicated with his right hand towards a large pile of books and folders on the edge of his desk.

"All I want you to do is to sort them into alphabetical order. I do not care how it is done, just as long as the files are ordered correctly and are still in this room. Do you understand?"

Luke stared at the pile horrified.

"It's going to take us years to get through all of that!"

"Well boohoo for you! I'm only giving you one hour. If it's not done by then I'll complain to Legretta!"

Dist cackled evilly as he strode out of the room. The door slammed behind him. Suddenly a small bird whistle sounded from outside the window. Anise dashed towards it quickly and lifted it open. She whistled back. The green haired tempest leapt from the branch he had been perched on through the window. He landed on both his feet successfully. Sync glanced behind at the pile of folders and books on Dist's desk.

"Man, I feel really sorry for you four" He commented. "That is one large pile of research!"

A small knock sounded on the door. Guy opened it slightly and glanced through. Arietta and Largo were standing there. Largo appeared to be holding a small pile of paper in both his hands. Guy carefully opened the door and allowed Arietta and Largo to walk through. Anise dashed up to Largo happily.

"I see you brought the paper with you Largo!"

Largo nodded. He gently passed the paper to Anise.

"What are you planning on doing with that paper?" Natalia questioned confused.

"This is all part of the plan princess" Largo replied. "We are going to write on them one letter of the fonic alphabet in order. Then after sorting all the files into the right piles we are going to stick these pieces of paper around the room and place each pile underneath it"

"That actually isn't a bad plan" Guy commented.

"So who is doing what then?" Luke asked.

"Largo and I will start writing on the paper. You three can try and sort out the folders and books into the right order"

"Arietta and I will stand guard outside of the door" Sync added. "We will knock three times if we see him coming"

"All right then team, let's get to work!" Anise cried happily.

* * *

Dist was sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when Asch strode in. As soon as he spotted Dist Asch began to chuckle. Dist glanced up and frowned at Asch.

"What's up with you?" He questioned.

"I heard about what happened to you yesterday! I can't believe that reject managed to send you flying into the fountain!"

Dist gave Asch a death glare.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention that again"

Asch rolled his eyes and sat down opposite Dist.

"Well sorry! You really need to learn to laugh at yourself Dist! It was just a harmless joke!"

Dist's face went scarlet.

"A harmless joke was it? Oh damn no! That wasn't a joke! Those insolent idiots were trying to make a mockery of Dist the Rose!"

Asch sighed annoyingly and stared down at the table. The two of them were silent for a few moments until Dist decided to continue the conversation with a different topic.

"Oh by the way, have you seen the tempest, Largo or Arietta at all today?"

"No I haven't. I've noticed Sync and Arietta have been quieter than usual though. I haven't heard those two arguing in days. In a way I'm finding it quite suspicious…"

"Well whatever those three are up to it must be quite interesting if they aren't acting like themselves"

Asch glanced at the time and slowly stood up.

"I need to talk to Legretta about my next mission. Good luck with dealing with the reject and his companions"

Asch slowly walked out of the kitchen.

(I'd better talk to Legretta about the other God-General's weird behaviour to see if she knows anything…)

* * *

"Phew, at last we have sorted every last folder and book into the correct pile!" Luke cried as he slumped down against Dist's bed tiredly.

It had taken the whole group almost the full hour to fully complete the task; however they still had ten minutes left before Dist arrived. Anise and Largo had finished writing the fonic letters on each piece of paper and managed to stick them around the room in various areas. Natalia, Luke, Guy, Anise and Largo began shifting one pile at a time to each fonic letter and placing it underneath each one. Arietta peeked around the door to see how far they had gotten.

"Should we help them shift the piles Sync?"

Sync nodded.

"I think we should. Dist could decide to come back earlier than expected. Plus they are running out of time"

Arietta and Sync joined the group and managed to finish shifting each pile to its correct location. They finished within nine minutes. Arietta, Sync and Largo managed to hide in Largo's room just as Dist arrived.

"All right, let's see how you mindless idiots did…" Dist grumbled.

As soon as he reached the doorway his mouth gaped open in shock. He froze to the spot. Not a single word was able to escape his mouth audibly. Anise pretended to act all confused.

"What's wrong Dist? We did what you asked in the time given"

Dist's face turned scarlet. His hands began to tremble into fists. Anise gulped.

"You three might want to cover your ears!" She warned.

"Why?" Guy questioned.

"Just do it!"

All four of them covered their ears just as Dist was about to blow.

"LEGRETTA, I'M COMPLAINING!" Dist screeched loudly.

The walls shook violently and so did the floor. Luke, Guy and Natalia almost lost their balance from the violent shaking. Eventually it stopped. They slowly removed their hands from their ears just as Largo, Arietta and Sync dashed out of Largo's room acting is if they didn't know what had just happened. Legretta and Asch were dashing up the staircase towards them.

"Dist, what's the matter?" Legretta questioned.

Dist pointed towards the group standing in the middle of his room.

"Those idiots have gone and pranked me again! Look at what they've done to my room!"

Legretta scanned the room carefully before turning to face the Abyss team with narrowed eyes.

"How did Dist tell you to organise his research?"

"He said to organise it into alphabetical order; however he also mentioned that he didn't care how it was done, just as long as it was in the correct order and still in this room" Anise answered.

Legretta turned back to Dist.

"Is what they just stated true Dist?"

"Yes that is exactly what I said but-"

"Then there should be no problem. The files are clearly still within your room and are placed into alphabetical order. They match the conditions meaning they have now completed their punishment"

Anise stuck her tongue out at Dist playfully. Dist's face went red with anger. He stomped off angrily. Sync was rolling around on the floor with laughter and Arietta was snickering. Even though Largo didn't look amused he too found this little prank quite amusing. Legretta turned towards them and crossed her arms.

"So, I'm guessing you three are involved in this little prank too?"

Sync stopped laughing and widened his eyes in shock. Arietta hid behind Largo. Largo's expression didn't falter. Guy, Luke and Natalia gulped. Anise gaped at Legretta in shock.

"How did you-" Anise began.

"I suspected that they were helping with not just this prank but the others as well since the cathedral seemed to be quieter than usual…" Asch interrupted. "Legretta also suspected the same thing and so we investigated"

"We know what you have been doing Anise" Legretta added. "You can't hide everything from us as easily as you think"

"Please don't tell Van about this!" Anise begged. "We are only getting revenge on Dist because he took our stuff!"

"Anise, we weren't supposed to tell Legretta!" Arietta cried.

Legretta turned to face Arietta confused.

"Why didn't you come to me in the first place?"

"Dist threatened he wouldn't give us our stuff back if we told anyone in authority" Sync explained. "This was the only way we could try and get them back without falling into his demands"

Asch sighed.

"Dist seems to be complicating things very badly here isn't he?"

"Well, if Dist won't give them back even if I were to threaten him then we have no choice but to help you" Legretta announced.

Everyone gasped.

"You'll really help us?" Anise questioned.

"We might as well" Asch replied. "The pranks you all have been pulling off are actually quite amusing. Plus Dist does deserve it"

"I agree" Legretta added. "I won't tell the Commandant about this; however if you are planning something then let us know and we will help you"

For the rest of the day Dist remained in a grumpy mood and didn't speak to anyone.

* * *

When the next day came it was time for Luke, Guy and Natalia to return back to Grand Chokmah and Baticul. Anise, Arietta and Sync went to say goodbye to them down at Daath's dock.

"Guy, is the Colonel free from his work yet?" Anise asked.

"I believe he will be soon. Why?"

"There is one prank on the list that we might not be able to do without his help… Do you think you could ask him if he will visit Daath sometime soon?"

"Of course I will. I'm sure Jade would love to help out with your pranks!"

"Yeah, I know we definitely did!" Natalia added.

"I had a good time too" Luke commented. "We'll come and visit you again sometime! Oh and don't forget to let us know about how your last two pranks have gone!"

"I won't!"

Anise, Arietta and Sync watched from the dock as the boat slowly sailed away and out to sea. Arietta yawned.

"All this pranking stuff is tiring… I miss my doll…"

Sync gently patted Arietta's head.

"Don't worry Arietta; we only have two more pranks left. Dist will have to break at least by the last one so you will be reunited with your doll soon"

"I think we should head back" Anise stated tiredly. "We need to start making preparations with the others about the fifth prank"

The trio slowly made their way back towards the cathedral.

* * *

This prank might not be as funny as the others but this is the only way it could work. I'll try and update soon with Chapter 6 once I get my remaining exams over and done with... -_-


	6. Chapter 6: Stealing Dist's journal

I am so sorry it has taken me ages to update this! I got a horrible case of writer's block and had other problems I've been trying to deal with lately, but at last I have finally managed to get Chapter 6 up! Thank you to those who have been loyal and waited patiently for me to finish it. For that, I shall reward you with Chapter 6! It may not be very funny but I tried to make it as humorous as I could! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 6: Stealing Dist's revenge journal

Sync, Arietta and Anise returned back to Anise's room to discuss the fifth prank.

"Let's see… Aha! Here it is!" Anise cried while scanning the list. "Number 5: Hide Dist's revenge journal somewhere in his room but make it look like someone has stolen it"

Arietta was confused.

"How can we hide it in his room and make it look like it's been stolen?" She questioned.

"Well, it isn't really that hard!" Sync answered. "All we have to do is simply steal the revenge journal when Dist isn't there and mess up his room a bit to make it look like someone has been in there. Then when Dist sees the mess he'll be going around questioning people. One of us returns the revenge journal back where we found it and make Dist look like he's delusional! Easy!"

"Hm, that sounds like a plan! Now all we need is to find someone to take the revenge journal and then return it"

"Or we could have one person take it, then have one person return it so there are no suspicions of anyone. Oh and then we can have the rest of us mess up the room!" Arietta suggested.

"I like Arietta's idea better" Sync agreed.

"We need people with fast reflexes to take the journal. That means that Sync and Legretta will have to take it and return it"

Sync smirked.

"Can we peek inside it and read it?"

"I already read one about the colonel when I took it last time so yeah I guess it wouldn't hurt!"

Sync chuckled.

"This should be fun…"

"I'll go tell Legretta and the others about the plan!" Arietta offered, dashing off.

* * *

After the group had discussed their plan of action, they went straight into the prank. The plan was simple. Legretta was to call Dist out of his room and speak to him in Van's office. Sync would then sneak in through the window once Anise, Arietta, Largo and Asch had gotten in there and opened it. He was to take the revenge journal and hide it in his room. The rest of the group would wreck Dist's room to make it look as though someone had been in there. Once Dist had finished his work Arietta was to annoy Dist to make him get out his revenge journal. Once he realised it's missing he would start going around shouting at people. Once Legretta had returned the revenge journal to where it originally was, she would speak to Dist and organise a search through everyone's rooms. While this was happening, Asch had offered to tidy up the room before Dist returned. When Dist did return, the group would find the revenge journal and make him think he had gone delusional.

It all seems like a perfect plan, right? However, their attempts would end up being tested when a certain liger gets involved by accident and nearly blows their cover… You guessed it! Arietta had forgotten about her liger friend being out and about during this time, meaning trouble was soon to occur. I wonder how the God-Generals are going to handle this little twist…

* * *

Dist sighed as a loud knock sounded from his door.

"Who is it?"

"I suggest you watch your tone with me Dist, unless you want Van to find out about it…" Legretta's muffled voice warned.

Dist stormed over to his door and flung it open.

"What do you want?"

"I need to speak to you about your work in Van's office. I need to write a report on it to give to Van later"

"Does it have to be today?"

Legretta raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have come otherwise"

Dist groaned loudly.

"Fine, fine, I'm coming!"

Dist sauntered sulkily behind Legretta as she led him away from his room.

* * *

Sync waited patiently outside the window on a nearby branch. Asch, Anise, Arietta and Largo quickly came into the room and began messing it up by scattering certain files across the desk and "re-making" his bed. Once that job was done Anise and Arietta attempted to get the window open; however they found it was stuck.

"Why won't the window open?" Arietta questioned, confused.

"Oh step out of the way you wimps!" Asch growled. "I'll get the damn thing open!"

Anise and Arietta quickly moved out of the way as Asch charged towards the window. He tried to yank it open a few times; however he too was failing. The window wouldn't budge. Largo sighed and slowly walked towards the window. He examined it carefully.

"It won't open because Dist has sealed it shut with super glue. He's gotten that paranoid about people trying to break in he's sealed it"

Asch chuckled nervously, blushing slightly.

"I-I knew that!"

"Well someone had better let the Tempest know that we can't open the window" Anise replied.

She quickly grabbed hold of a piece of paper and pen from Dist's desk and scribbled a quick sentence on it. She dashed back to the window and lifted it up for Sync to see, pointing towards it to indicate him to read it. Sync groaned loudly.

"Great, now I've got to run all the way around!"

Sync quickly leapt off the branch and back into the building.

"I think it might be best if we left before Dist shows up. It could ruin everything" Anise suggested.

The four of them quickly left the room. Arietta decided to hide behind a nearby wall and keep an eye out for Dist. Sync quickly dashed down the hallway and slipped into Dist's room unnoticed. Scanning around quickly, Sync finally managed to locate Dist's revenge journal on his desk. He slowly walked to the other side of the room and slowly reached out for the journal.

A low growl sounded behind him. Sync froze in his place as his heart rate increased. He recognised that growl! Sync slowly turned his head to see a very angry liger growling at him and eyeing him hungrily. Sync gulped.

(I have a feeling that liger wants revenge from when I trapped it in the soldiers training quarters from Arietta…)

The liger quickly leapt forward. Sync managed to dodge it just in time as the liger landed on all fours next to Dist's desk. Without warning it grabbed hold of Dist's revenge journal in between its teeth and dashed off out the room.

"Hey, give that back!" Sync cried.

He quickly dashed out after it. Arietta gasped when she saw her liger friend bound by with the journal clutched tightly in between its teeth.

"Arietta, stop your liger quick! It's got the journal!"

Sync and Arietta quickly gave chase to the liger as it began to head towards Van's office.

* * *

Dist sighed as Legretta continued to scribble down the contents of what he had done into a report.

"Can I go yet?" He questioned, annoyed.

Legretta narrowed her eyes towards him.

"Not until I have made sure what you have done so far is appropriate for the Commandant"

Her tone was venomous which made Dist slide down further in his chair, making him seem very small.

"Stop that! Give it back!"

Legretta picked up the sound of approaching footsteps coming towards the office. Her head quickly snapped up as she spotted Sync and Arietta dashing past the office door in pursuit of a certain liger. She spotted the journal in between its teeth.

"What on earth are those two brats screaming about now?" Dist asked absentmindedly.

With her fast reflexes, Legretta pulled out her guns and quickly shot at the area above Dist's head as he was about to turn around. Dist screeched in fright and fell sideways off the chair onto the floor. Legretta quickly stood up and spotted Sync and Arietta dashing off in the opposite direction. She sighed with relief.

(That was too close…)

"What the hell are you trying to do woman? Are you trying to kill me?" Dist questioned angrily, standing up and brushing himself off.

"I'm sorry. I saw a fly buzzing around above your head. I think I managed to kill it"

"Well you could have just used a newspaper or something!"

Dist grumpily sat back down in the chair.

(I hope those two managed to get the journal back…)

* * *

Finally Arietta managed to catch up to her liger friend. She leapt up on its back and managed to finally knock it to the floor. The revenge journal spun across the floor and landed at Sync's feet. He sighed with relief when he found it hadn't been damaged. He carefully picked it up and placed it under his arm.

"Arietta, you really need to control that liger of yours…" Sync grunted.

Arietta folded her arms.

"You're the one who got on my friend's bad side by locking her up in the soldiers training quarters!"

"Why you-"

"Hey you two stop arguing and get away with the journal!"

Sync and Arietta jumped at the sound of Legretta's voice. They quickly turned around to see her striding over.

"And Arietta, aren't you supposed to be annoying Dist?"

Arietta gasped and quickly dashed off to catch up to him. Sync nodded and quickly dashed off with the revenge journal towards his room.

* * *

Dist grunted loudly as he slowly walked up the stairs towards his room.

"Why does Van always have to dump the hard work on me? Why does Legretta have to be second in charge? In fact, why does everyone around here have to be so annoying?"

Suddenly Dist found something smack him in the side of the face. He stumbled and landed roughly on his side on the floor. Arietta quickly came dashing down the steps towards him.

"I'm sorry Dist! I didn't mean to hit you with Mr Stuffy!"

Mr Stuffy happened to be another precious toy of Arietta's. Dist angrily threw it back at her. He was fuming now. Arietta could see steam literally blowing out of his ears.

"THAT'S IT! You're going in my revenge journal!"

Arietta giggled quietly as she watched Dist storm off towards his room.

* * *

Legretta and Anise waited at the bottom of the stairs patiently for Dist to cry out. Sync quickly dashed up to them and passed Legretta the journal.

"Is he in his room yet Sync?" Anise asked.

Sync slyly raised a hand.

"Three… Two… One…"

"LEGRETTA!"

Legretta sighed.

"Well, here's my cue…"

"Wait, Legretta make sure that you place it next to his files on Isofons on his desk" Sync instructed.

Legretta nodded stiffly in reply. Legretta quickly walked up the staircase just as Dist came dashing out of his room almost having a fit. Anise and Sync remained at the bottom of the staircase and snuck off towards the fonic glyph so they could teleport back to their rooms and pretend that was where they had been the whole time. Legretta sighed as Dist dashed over to her.

"What's the problem now Reaper?"

"Someone has stolen my revenge journal!"

Legretta faced palmed her forehead.

"So, this entire racket is over that stupid revenge journal of yours?"

"It is not stupid! That book happens to be-"

"Ok, ok, I get it. I'll have a search carried out through everyone's rooms so that we can track it down. Could you please go and alert everyone to evacuate their rooms?"

Dist's face lit up with an evil smile. He had an idea as to who was the one that took his revenge journal… Once Dist had stormed off to go and start rallying people out of their rooms, Legretta quickly dashed into Dist's room and carefully placed the revenge journal back where Sync had instructed her to put it earlier. She smirked evilly.

(I never knew they were all having so much fun with all of this pranking… I'd better make sure they never hear me say that!)

"Legretta, is the coast clear?"

Legretta slowly turned around to face Asch and nodded stiffly.

"Dist's room is all yours Asch"

Asch nodded and began to start tidying everything up as Legretta left.

* * *

All the God-Generals and Anise stood impatiently outside their rooms as Legretta had each of them searched one by one. Sync grunted.

"Legretta, is this really necessary? I mean, it isn't anything important to us!"

"It is important to Dist though" Legretta sighed. "Unless we want him to keep shouting his mouth off until our ears bleed, we best give him what he wants"

Anise rolled her eyes.

"How long is this going to take? I need to write my letter to the Colonel to see how everyone is!"

"Not too much longer I hope…" Asch mumbled under his breath.

Just to let you all know they were all playing along with the situation. Since Dist was nearby they didn't want him to suspect anything. After all the rooms were searched, the Oracle Knights had come out empty handed. Dist growled out in frustration and stormed off to his room angrily with everyone else following closely behind.

Dist slumped down on his bed and sighed, annoyed. He was _that_ annoyed that he hadn't noticed his room was no longer a mess. Asch was smirking. He was very pleased with his handy work!

"Where the hell has that revenge journal got to?" Dist cried.

Arietta innocently walked over to Dist's desk and carefully picked up the revenge journal.

"Dist, is this it?"

Dist slowly turned around. His eyes widened and he quickly leapt up off the bed and snatched the journal from Arietta's hand.

"Where did you get that?"

"She found it on your desk…" Largo replied grumpily. "It seems someone has been telling lies Dist"

"I-It wasn't there when I looked earlier!"

"Then why is your room clean Dist?" Anise questioned, suspiciously. "If someone had stolen your journal wouldn't your room be a mess?"

Dist glanced around his room in shock to find it clean again. He was absolutely speechless. It was amazing how everyone was managing to keep a straight face, even though it was tempting to laugh. Everyone frowned at him angrily. Dist slowly shrank back into his hover chair.

"You know what, forget this! Dist is an idiot anyway!" Asch moaned. "Let's just get out of here!"

Asch stormed out the room.

"Yeah thanks for wasting our time Reaper!" Sync added, following Asch out of the room angrily.

The rest of them slowly followed behind them.

"It wasn't there before! I swear! And it's ROSE! Not Reaper!"

As soon as Largo had closed the door behind them everyone, including Largo and Legretta to everyone's surprise, burst out in laughter. Dist was too busy moaning and complaining in his room to hear the group's laughing fit. Arietta, Sync and Anise were rolling about on the floor while clutching their stomachs tightly.

"Dist's reaction was priceless!" Asch cried in between bursts of laughter. "You guys never told us you were having all the fun with pranking him!"

Legretta took a deep breath, finally ceasing her laughter.

"Yes, that was quite hilarious. So Anise, how many more pranks are left?"

"One I think; however I think we all should go and celebrate the success of this prank tonight and give it a bit more time before we pull the last one"

"Yeah, I agree with Anise!" Sync added. "Let's go to the kitchen! I get first dibs on the sweets!"

Sync dashed off, chuckling to himself.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Anise and Arietta synced, giving chase to him.

Largo, Legretta and Asch sighed heavily and followed slowly behind them. Asch was still snickering.

"You know, with only one prank left I hope Dist finally cracks; although we all should do this more often! It's too funny!"

"I secretly hope that Dist doesn't crack…" Largo added, honestly. "I can use these pranks to get back at Dist whenever I'm mad"

"We can't keep this up forever though. The Commandant would surely get suspicious if Dist kept complaining about these things" Legretta butted in.

"True…"

"Hey Anise, Arietta, let me have some!"

"No way Sync, you've stolen most of them already!"

"Yeah, Sync you meanie!"

"Oh shut up, Gloomietta!"

"Don't call me that!"

All three of the adults sighed.

"All right, let's go deal with the rugrats…" Asch moaned.

The three of them quickly dashed off down the hallway towards the kitchen. This surely was going to be a day they all remember!

* * *

The final prank will commence as soon as I try to get over this writer's block. Hope you enjoyed it! :)


	7. Chapter 7: Result!

Well, here it is guys! The last chapter of this fanfiction! Will Anise and the group finally get back their possessions? Will Dist find them out? Will Largo ever show any actual emotions during this? Lol! Ok, forget the last question! I give you Chapter 7, the final one! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7: Result!

Anise had recently sent out a letter to the Colonel asking him for his assistance in the next prank and to bring Tear along with him when he visits so she could be of some help in the prank too. Meanwhile Dist had finally lost it! He was sure someone was pranking him and so he decided it was high time he went and confronted the Commandant in his office. Luckily at the time he burst in Legretta was scolding Sync for failing at the mission he had been sent out to do so they heard everything.

"Legretta, I already explained why I lost track of the ligers! I was trying to get away from them! They were trying to kill me!"

Legretta sighed heavily for the hundredth time that day.

"Sync, for someone of your speed and agility you could have gotten out of hind sight quickly enough; therefore you have no excuse for failing to do what was asked of you"

Sync was surprised at how calm Legretta was being at this moment in time. Was she saving all her anger for someone else who really deserved it? Sync grunted in annoyance and placed his arms against the back of his head.

"I actually wish the ligers had killed me now… You have no sympathy for anyone, do you?"

Legretta was about to say something when the door slammed open to Van's office. Van slowly rose from his desk and as the three God-Generals watched a very annoyed and fuming Dist storm in towards the desk.

"Commandant, I need to talk to you!"

"Dist, this isn't the right time. Could you please come back later?"

Legretta and Sync were surprised at how calm the Commandant was being at this sudden outburst from one of the most annoying God-Generals. Dist stopped at the front desk, slamming his fists down angrily. Sync flinched slightly at the sudden impact.

"I'm afraid this can't wait Commandant! That damn prankster has struck again! I will not rest until the little culprit has been caught!"

Sync gulped quietly whereas Legretta's full attention was caught at the word "prankster". The two of them knew what Dist was referring to… Van sighed, placing a hand to his forehead.

"What have they done now?"

"Oh, a lot of things! They stole my revenge journal and made me look like I was going blind! Everyone hates me now because of it! I want the person apprehended as soon as possible!"

Van sighed heavily and carefully sat back down at his desk again. He clasped both his hands together while resting both his elbows on the table.

"Dist, if you truly believe that there is someone pranking you then I will have two Oracle Knights placed outside your room so that-"

"That's not good enough! I want it to be worse than that! Place cameras around the headquarters so that the person responsible is caught in the act as well as the Oracle Knights!"

Van sighed and turned towards Sync and Legretta.

"What do you two think?"

Sync grunted.

"I'm not having a camera watch my every move around here! Forget it! It feels like it will disrupt my privacy or something!"

"Sync has a point Commandant" Legretta agreed. "It wouldn't feel right being watched by a camera and it wouldn't be fair on the other God Generals either"

"Are you two saying that you were the ones that caused this havoc?"

Legretta's and Sync's eyes narrowed towards the fuming Reaper.

"How dare you accuse us of such a thing!" Sync fumed.

Dist smirked.

"Well Tempest, you do seem like the worthy culprit due to your slyness…"

Sync went to dash forward and tackle the Reaper harshly into the ground; however Legretta held him steady by his wrist.

"That's enough Dist" Van intervened firmly. "Even though what Sync and Legretta have said are true if it will stop you barging into my office about it then so be it"

Sync snarled quietly whereas Legretta sighed heavily. This would disrupt everything…

* * *

"So you're telling me that Dist has ordered the Commandant to place security cameras around the Cathedral?" Anise repeated, fuming.

Sync had decided to report the incident in Legretta's stead since she was off sorting out business elsewhere. All the God-Generals involved in the pranking had been brought into Anise's room to discuss the incident with them. None of them were happy about the Commandant's plan. Asch punched the wall angrily.

"Well this is just great! How are we supposed to prank that damn Reaper now without getting caught?"

Everyone was stuck. This had stumped them all completely. Anise knew that Dist would have the cameras placed in every nook and cranny of the cathedral. If they tried to sneak around to get supplies for the prank then they would be spotted easily. There had to be another way! An idea suddenly came to mind in Largo's head.

"Wait, Dist is going to tell us where every camera is going to be placed right?"

"He might because Dist is that stupid, why?" Sync grunted, peeved.

"Well, if we know where every camera is being placed we can cover it up. We need to commit the prank at night rather than during the day. What was the final prank anyway?"

Anise quickly unravelled the list from her pocket and scanned it intently.

"Number 6) Re-wire Dist's hover chair"

"I thought we were getting the Colonel to do that" Arietta stated, confused.

"We still are Arietta" Sync replied with a smirk. "However I get what Largo is trying to say here. If we get the Reaper paranoid by running around in front of the cameras at night then that should get him out of his room. This should give the Necromancer time to slip into Dist's room, re-wire the hover chair and then slip back out again"

"Yeah, that doesn't seem like a bad idea!" Anise agreed.

"Well whatever, as long as the Reaper gets what he deserves then I'm not fussed" Asch added.

"Count me in!" Arietta cried happily.

"Let's work hard to get our possessions back once and for all!" Largo chanted.

* * *

And so the plan was formed. As soon as Jade arrived from Grand Chokmah, which was after the cameras would be set in place, the five God-Generals plus Anise would commit the prank under the cover of nightfall. The plan was simply this: Asch, Legretta and Sync were to run around in front of the cameras (knowing full well that Dist would be watching them) and lure him to come out of his room. Arietta, Tear and Largo were to disconnect the cameras placed around Dist's room so that no one knew they had entered and get rid of the two Oracle Knights. Anise would delete all evidence of Legretta, Sync and Asch running around the cathedral. Jade would re-wire Dist's hover chair during that time and then the five of them would return to their rooms and wait until morning for the results. Of course none of them could predict the events that were going to happen next during the run up to and during the actual prank…

Luckily for them, Dist had the control system placed in his room so it would make it easier for them to destroy any evidence (this is what they had originally guessed would happen anyway…); however it was becoming harder and harder for them to communicate about the plan since the cameras had been placed everywhere! (Well except the bathrooms of course. Van had strictly outlawed that one!). Dist was watching their every move, which was making it hard for them to communicate with one another casually. He could hear their conversations as well so they all tried to avoid each other as much as possible. Eventually Asch couldn't take it anymore and so he spoke to Anise outside the cathedral, far away from Dist's cameras, about meeting Jade and Tear at the inn to discuss their plan there. Anise agreed. It would give the group a break from being followed by cameras everywhere!

* * *

On the day that Tear and Jade arrived, all the God-Generals (except Van and Dist) waited patiently outside the inn for their arrival. Sync couldn't help but keep looking around paranoid. Largo raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem Tempest? You seem a bit on edge"

Sync sighed annoyed.

"Sorry guys, it's just Dist's cameras have got me really paranoid! I keep thinking someone's watching me!"

"I don't blame you Tempest… I feel the same way…" Asch replied, shuddering. "I keep feeling like he's somehow managing to listen on our conversations anyway"

"I made sure Van only kept the cameras to be inside the cathedral and nowhere else" Legretta assured. "Besides, I think Van would have gotten annoyed if Dist had gone as far as that anyway"

"That Reaper is getting very cunning but I swear he is losing his mind over this!" Anise cried.

"I'll be glad when all of this is over; however I will miss pulling the pranks on him…" Sync sighed.

"I agree" Asch agreed. "It definitely is a great pass time from doing work!"

Just then Anise spotted a familiar looking duo approaching them from the docks. It was none other than Tear and Jade. Tear seemed surprised and slightly dumbfounded at the fact nearly all the God-Generals had turned up to greet them. Jade found it amusing but of course he never showed this.

"Well, well, I didn't know that we were expecting a big welcoming party!"

"Save the sarcasm Colonel" Legretta grumbled. "We're not all in the mood for that at the moment"

Jade glanced around at the group suspiciously.

"Hm, where's Saphir? I thought he'd be with you all"

"He's the reason why we are all here instead of at the cathedral" Largo sighed.

"Anise, what the hell is going on here?" Tear pressed.

"If you two book your rooms first then we'll explain to you what the hell is going"

* * *

Once Jade and Tear had been booked into the inn, the God-Generals and Anise explained their current dilemma and the events that had occurred that had led up to this. Jade nodded thoughtfully.

"Ah yes, I remember Guy mentioning something about Dist being a pain up the backside. So, let me see if I have got this right. Dist has stolen Largo's, Arietta's, Sync's and your prized possession Anise, correct?"

Anise nodded.

"He has threatened that if you tell anyone superior to you all then he'll make sure they are not given back. Since Dist has made the situation difficult you all plotted to try to make him crack by pranking, with Legretta and Asch working undercover to help you"

"So far you all have pulled off pranks including two which Luke, Guy and Natalia have helped out with" Tear continued. "This has led to Dist becoming so paranoid that he has set up cameras in every nook and cranny of the cathedral in order to catch the culprits. On the list of pranks you've made, this is last prank which you need our help with. And the reason you all are talking to us here is so Dist doesn't get suspicious. Is that everything?"

The group nodded stiffly. Jade placed a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"Well if this is a chance to get back at Saphir then count me in"

Tear shrugged.

"I might as well help too. It might actually be quite amusing. Plus I have nothing better to do! So, what do we have to do?"

"The Colonel needs to re-wire Dist's hover chair while you help us take out the cameras in Dist's room-"

Once Anise had explained the plan to Tear and Jade, the God-Generals returned to the cathedral along with Jade and Tear as night slowly began to fall over Auldrant. Anise acted as if Jade and Tear were here to visit around the cameras so that Dist didn't get suspicious. After that Arietta and Largo joined the trio in Anise's room to hide from the cameras and wait until everyone was asleep.

* * *

When they knew everyone was asleep Asch, Sync and Legretta carefully crept out of their rooms and met each other in the hallway in front of a nearby camera. This branched off into three different corridors. Asch stared at the camera with narrowed eyes.

"That thing is really starting to annoy me!"

"Asch, keep your voice down!" Sync hissed. "We only want Dist to see us remember?"

Asch sighed heavily. Legretta pulled a small map that the Commandant had given her, which showed where each camera had been placed.

"I've marked each corridor with a number between 1 and 10. Asch you take corridors 1, 5 and 7. Sync you take corridors 2, 4, 8 and 10. I'll take corridors 3, 6 and 9. Do you both know where each of those connects to each other?"

They both nodded stiffly.

"Good"

"So what's the plan if Dist catches us?" Sync questioned.

"We'll distract him. For that we will need to meet at corridor 10"

"How can we distract Dist?"

"We'll just say we were chasing an intruder or something" Asch shrugged. "He should buy it I mean he's really stupid anyway! By the way, what's the time?"

Legretta glanced towards her watch.

"Almost midnight, meaning Dist should be checking the cameras right about now. Time to start running around I guess"

"Wait, is that the actual map the Commandant gave you?"

"No, I photocopied it. The other one doesn't have the numbers on it"

Asch nodded understandingly. The small group soon dispersed and dashed off in different directions.

* * *

Dist yawned loudly as he sat in front of the small and large screens in front of him along with a keyboard for typing if needed. Sadly for the God-Generals the chair he was sitting in was in fact his hover chair. He chuckled mischievously to himself as he eyed the cameras down each corridor. Each one was in black and white and covered each corridor and room of the cathedral, excluding people's quarters and bathrooms.

"At last, Dist the Rose is always one step ahead! That prankster can't possibly get away with trying to get back at me now! I have all the evidence saved into this system!"

Dist stared at camera 5 as he saw a red blur dashing quickly down the corridor.

"What's this? Is that Asch?"

He glanced at camera 4 to see a green blur dash from camera 4 to camera 6.

"That's the Tempest!"

He then glanced towards camera 9 to find a familiar looking yellow blur pass by at the speed of light.

"And Legretta is there too! What are those three up to? This I must see!"

Dist quickly started up his hover chair and zoomed away out of his room. Anise, Largo, Tear, Arietta and Jade were hiding behind a nearby wall as they watched Dist zoom out of his room towards the staircase.

"Damn it, he's using his hover chair to go after them!" Anise whined.

"Don't worry Anise we can wait until Dist is asleep before the Colonel "fixes" his hover chair" Arietta comforted, chuckling.

"Right, let's go take out those cameras then! We need to delete every last piece of evidence of those three running around the cathedral"

Tear used one of her knives and managed to cut the wires to every camera once Arietta and Largo had told the Oracle Knights to go back to their quarters. Anise infiltrated Dist's room and quickly began deleting every last piece of footage that had them on it or that had Legretta, Sync and Asch on it.

"I say we wait here until Dist has spoken to Legretta, Sync and Asch so we can delete the last of the film" Tear suggested.

Everyone happily agreed. They were dying to see what Dist was going to do to the trio once he caught them…

* * *

Asch halted in the middle of corridor 7, breathing heavily. He was tired out from all the running and needed a quick rest.

"Damn it, where is that stupid Reaper? Surely he would have spotted us by now!"

Sync was dashing up into his corridor with Legretta close behind. Asch stared at the two of them confused.

"Aren't you both in the wrong corridor?"

"We need to hurry to corridor 10!" Sync cried as he dashed past Asch. "Reaper has seen us!"

Asch's eyes widened as he quickly followed the duo into corridor 8.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"How the hell is he so fast?" Sync panted.

"He's in his hover chair unfortunately so we are at a bit of a disadvantage" Legretta replied, breathing heavily.

Dist's voice was descending upon the trio quickly as they skidded to a halt in corridor 10.

"What do we tell Dist again?" Asch questioned, breathless.

"That we were chasing an intruder" Legretta replied, huffing. "I am never running this fast again"

"I agree" Sync added. "Wait, perhaps we can escape before Reaper-"

"FOUND YOU!"

Asch and Sync jumped in fright and swirled around along with Legretta to find Dist in his hover chair looking as red as a tomato.

"A bit late for that now Tempest…" Asch mumbled.

"What are you three playing at? Why run around at this time of the night like nutters?"

"We thought there was someone who had intruded into the cathedral so we chased them; however it seems we can't locate where they are" Legretta replied formally, finally regaining her breath.

Dist rolled his eyes.

"Well you could have just come to me and asked if I'd seen anything on my cameras! The only thing I saw was you three being stupid and running around like idiots!"

"Well excuse us for not wanting to be rude and wake you up!" Sync retorted sarcastically. "And besides, you're an idiot anyway so why would we come to you for anything?"

Steam began to come out of Dist's ears.

"Why you little-"

"This isn't the time to be arguing" Asch intervened, calmly.

Dist sighed heavily.

"Yes, I haven't got time to be chasing you misfits around the place… Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go back to bed!"

Dist turned his hover chair around and quickly zoomed off. All three of the God-Generals sighed with relief.

"That was too close!" Asch commented. "But Dist was using his hover chair! How is the Necromancer going to re-wire the hover chair now?"

"He'll think of something" Legretta replied. "The Necromancer isn't stupid. He'll come up with an idea surely"

* * *

By the time Dist had returned to his room Anise, Arietta, Largo and Tear had fled back to Anise's room to wait for Jade to return. After placing his hover chair in it's usual place, Dist sighed heavily.

"I swear I work with a bunch of idiots sometimes… I never understand their logic and yet they go and call me the stupid one!"

Dist slowly climbed into bed and pulled the quilt over him.

"Ah well, at least I can catch the prankster if they try anything tonight"

Dist slowly closed his eyes and fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep. Jade quietly emerged from under Dist's bed with a small smirk on his face, holding a pair of pliers.

"You always let your guard down too soon Saphir…"

* * *

The next morning everyone gathered outside the cathedral to discuss the events from last night. Sync, Arietta and Anise were creased over laughing.

"So, you're telling me that once Dist had gone to sleep you rigged the hover chair so that it flies backwards instead of forwards?" Sync repeated through bursts of laughter.

Jade nodded satisfied.

"But wait Colonel, how did you get out of there without the camera by the door seeing you?" Anise questioned, confused.

"I deleted any data that showed you fleeing from Dist's room and then cut the camera cord that was placed down by your room. Dist should have had protective shields over those cameras and maybe even a security system to match"

"So what is going to happen when Dist uses his chair?" Tear wondered.

"ARGGGGH!"

"I think that scream might have just answered your question Tear…" Legretta replied.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Asch pressed. "Let's go and see what happened to him!"

Everyone dashed inside eagerly to find Dist flying all over the place like a comet. He smashed through the windows and into the cameras, knocking them either out of focus or off the walls in general. Sync was on the floor rolling about and killing himself with laughter. Arietta looked on amused, trying to follow where Dist was going. Her head was going back and forth as if she was watching a tennis match. Jade had an amused look on his face. Tear seemed slightly worried for Dist's safety and the damage this was causing. Anise was killing herself with laughter too along with Asch. Legretta had a small smirk on her face that was only just visible and as for Largo… Well again he didn't seem to want to react. I'm sure he was laughing on the inside though!

No one had expected this to happen! At last, Dist's chair plummeted into the middle of the entrance floor with a loud bang, causing a very large crash and a big gust of dust to disperse everywhere. Everyone coughed horridly as the smoke finally cleared to reveal Dist sprawled out on the floor with his hover chair resting beside him.

"Is Dist alive?" Tear questioned, concerned.

Largo and Legretta slowly and cautiously approached the Reaper to find any signs of life. Everyone else stayed back for fear of him suddenly attacking them. Suddenly Dist leapt up angrily, causing Legretta and Largo to leap back towards the group in surprise. He turned towards the group with a bright red tomato face.

"WHO DID THIS? WHO RE-WIRED MY HOVER CHAIR?"

Everyone remained silent. Dist's eyes widened when he saw Jade standing amongst the crowd. Jade smirked.

"Who else has the ability to do those things to fonic tech, Saphir?"

A look of realisation suddenly struck Dist's face like a lightning bolt. Dist glanced around at all the God-Generals, trembling slightly.

"Did you assist him?"

The way it came out was quite quiet much to everyone's surprise. Anise bravely stepped forward with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Yes and not just this prank. We've been pulling the others on you too. We wrecked your room, stole your revenge journal, stole your hover chair, hid Legretta's guns in your room and organised your research in a manner for payback but so we didn't get into trouble. The entire time we have been pulling pranks on you. Every single one of us standing here, including Guy, Natalia and Luke"

Dist was frozen with shock. He didn't know what to say. He was absolutely speechless. However once the shock wore off, Dist fell to his knees and began to cry into his lap. Everyone stared at him confused.

"What is it? What do you want from? I'll give you anything, just make all this pranking stop! I'm begging you!"

"Return all the items that you took from everyone and we'll leave you alone" Legretta simply replied.

Dist snarled angrily.

"No way, not in a million years! They are not getting their stuff back after what they just did to me! Forget it!"

Jade rolled up his sleeves and slowly started to walk forward. Dist's eyes widened when he remembered what Jade did to him the last time.

"Alright, alright!"

Dist slowly stood up and opened up a secret compartment in his hover chair.

"Here, take them! Take them! Spare my glamorous soul!"

Dist carelessly threw them to the floor, jumped into his hover chair and sped off as fast as he could. Arietta, Anise, Largo and Sync dashed quickly to the small pile. Sync smirked as he picked up his piece of fonstone carefully.

"At last, I'm glad it hasn't been damaged!"

Largo quickly picked up his locket and hid it in his armour.

(Thank god this came out unharmed!)

Arietta picked up her stuffed doll and hugged it tightly.

"Yes, I have my doll back!"

Finally, Anise placed Tokunaga back on her back and smiled victoriously.

"I'm glad to have you back old friend!"

She turned towards the Colonel and smiled happily.

"Thank you Colonel and Tear for your help"

Jade chuckled.

"No, no Anise we should be thanking you. That is the best fun I have had in years and it was all worth it, just to see Saphir's reaction!"

"I agree, you did the planning and it was fun to see!" Tear agreed, smiling.

"The Necromancer and Oracle Knight are right" Largo added. "You're the one that came up with all the ideas in the first place. If it wasn't for you then we wouldn't have our possessions back!"

All the God-Generals nodded in agreement.

"Yes Anise, we had fun trying to get revenge on that Reaper!" Sync chuckled happily.

"After what he did Dist deserved every single bit of it" Legretta stated.

"Yeah, it was well thought out Tatlin!" Asch smirked.

Arietta hugged Anise tightly.

"Thank you Anise! Thank you!"

Anise laughed and returned the hug.

"I wouldn't have been able to carry it out without your help though! I should be thanking you all!"

Everyone smiled at one another and laughed happily. It's amazing how someone you hate and other people hate bring you together as one, right?

"We so need to do this again!" Sync chuckled.

"I agree" Asch agreed. "This was way too much fun!"

Legretta stared worryingly towards the mess that had been made.

"I'm worried now about how the Commandant is going to react to this…"

"I think we should just leave this for him to find out about!" Anise laughed. "He'll know it was Dist because of the mark in the floor!"

"By the way, where did Dist go?" Arietta asked, confused.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? DIST, WHY ARE YOU CRYING?"

Everyone froze with widened eyes.

"Oh no, that's Van! What do we do?" Sync panicked.

"It's simple" Anise began. "We need to find a ship that is leaving Daath pronto!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and dashed out of the cathedral.

* * *

*sniffs* I can't believe this is the final chapter! I guess that is all from me now with this fanfic! Thank you so much to those of you who stuck through with this fanfiction until the end, for reviewing, favouriting and even following it too! Even when I was stuck with writer's block some of you continued to see this story through! *bows* I honestly hope you enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing this! XD

If you think that the fun ends here well it doesn't. Dist being pranked has stopped but I am in the middle of creating a Tales of the Abyss Truth and Dare Fic right now. I should hopefully get it posted up either today or tomorrow so please keep an eye out for it! Until next time, as the Japanese say goodbye: Sayonara for now.


End file.
